Eternal Chaos
by spades7717
Summary: Yuna and Tidus are high school students ment for each other. But can there be a story without conflict? I think not... Rated:T
1. New Beginnings

**Eternal Chaos**

This is my first fanfic EVER. So I'm kind of just tumbling throught this. If you have anything good to say about my Fanfic please say it in my Review because I'm hoping that I did this right. . Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. And please Review!

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from FFX.

Summary: Yuna and Tidus are high school students ment for each other. But can there be a story without conflict? I think not... Rated:T

"Who is THAT?" Yuna screamed as she pointed to a blonde, blue-eyed boy across the street, talking and laughing with some of his friends.   
Yuna was walking down the street with her friends as she does almost everyday after school. She was your typical teenage girl, shoulder length brown hair, thin and somewhat shy. Her friends, however, couldn't be anymore different.

"Duh Yunie, that's Tidus!" Rikku said. Rikku was Yuna's preppy, teenage, blonde cousin who loved _anything_ with chocolate in it. Her favorite thing was mixing coffee with hot chocolate. Commonly known as mocha, but good ol' Rikku loved to call it Cokie.

Yuna's father had died a few years ago and her mother died when she was only 3. So she had been forced to move in with her Uncle Cid and his daughter, Rikku, and his son, Brother. Over the years Rikku had become one of Yuna's best friends.

"Seriously Yuna, how can you have no clue who Tidus is? I mean, come on. He's only the most popular guy in school, captain of the blitzball team and is in three out of seven of your classes," Lulu said. Lulu is one of those soft-spoken, Goth looking types, with the hard outside but had a soft heart inside. Her hair was long and black with red contact lenses and purple lipstick. She was Yuna's other best friend. Lulu lived in an apartment by herself and wouldn't have it any other way.

"Why? Do you _like_ him Yunie?" Rikku giggled.

Yuna blushed, "It's not that, I've just never noticed him before. He's kinda cute"

"Don't feel bad, the only reason Lulu even noticed him was because he hangs around with Wakka. Isn't that right, Lulu?" Rikku said as she grinned at Lulu.

Lulu glared at Rikku, "Go stuff a chocolate muffin down your face."

"Chocolate…Yum! Sounds like it's time for me to go get some Cokie and a chocolate muffin! Are you in Yuna?" Rikku said as she started to drool from the thought of chocolate.

"No thanks. I think I'm just going to go home and do some homework," Yuna said with a smile.

"Ok then. Tell Dad I'll be home later."

"Sure thing"

**LATER AT HOME**

Yuna plopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling.

_How is it possible that I've never noticed him before? He's so cute and he looks like so much fun! Is Rikku right? Could I possibly like him? I don't even know him. Can you like someone without actually even ever meeting them?_ Yuna thought. She sighed and turned onto her stomach.

_Well, maybe I should just try and talk with him tomorrow. What's the worst that could happen?_

And with that Yuna turned off her lamp with a 'click' and fell into a deep sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Yuna groaned and turned around to turn off her alarm clock. It was time for her to get up and embrace the new day. She examined her closet, nothing but baggy sweatshirts and baggy pants. Her closet was the complete opposite of what Rikku's looked like. Rikku's closet had mini skirts, tank tops, and just about anything revealing or tight.

Yuna skipped down the stairs and sat down at the table. She grabbed a piece of bread and popped it in the toaster. Rikku had a cup of Cokie and a chocolate brownie.

"Don't you _ever_ get tired of that stuff?" Yuna asked as she buttered her toast.

"Nope." Rikku said as she took another sip of her Cokie, followed by a huge bite out of her brownie, "I wove hervbien chokorlert foo murch!"

"English please..."

Rikku swallowed, "I said I love having chocolate too much!" Yuna giggled.

"Well, we should probably be heading out soon." Yuna said as she grabbed her backpack.

"Sounds good, Yunie!"

Rikku grabbed her stuff and with that the two of them were out the door and on their way to school. They met Lulu at the entrance and then Rikku spotted Gippal.

"Oh, lookie, lookie! There's Gippal!" Rikku shouted, "We have first period together and I didn't see him at all yesterday. I'll see you guys at lunch!" Rikku bounced off to meet up with Gippal.

"Man, Rikku has it bad," Lulu said.

"Ya, but Rikku's had a crush on Gippal for years, atleast as long as I've been living with her. Maybe one of these days she'll actually get up the courage to ask him out."

"That is if she doesn't get fat from all that chocolate first." Lulu and Yuna broke out laughing. Then the bell rang.

"I'll see you at lunch, Yuna," and with that Lulu ran off to her next class.

Yuna stopped at her locker before going to class. Her first class that morning was English, which she didn't mind. It was her Spira History 101 class that she hated. She was barely passing that class and her teacher, Mr. Tromell, didn't exactly help the situation. She hated him and he hated her back.

She entered her English room and sat down at a desk in the middle of the room. She looked around but saw no sign of Tidus. _Huh, I guess I don't have this class with him._

That was when Tidus walked in surrounded by a huge group of people. He was laughing with all of them just like the day before. He sat down in the far back corner of the room and everyone else in the group sat around him. Yuna noticed that Wakka was in the group with Tidus, and she couldn't help but smile thinking of Lulu.

_He seems busy. Too many people are around to talk to him now. Maybe I can try after school. But he looks so cute there with his blonde hair and perfect white teeth…_Yuna thought.

"Hey Tidus, your gonna be at my party tonight, ya?" Wakka asked as the bell rang and the teacher was trying to settle down the class.

"Wouldn't miss it Wakka," Tidus said.

"All right, all right class. Settle down. I have a project that I'm going to hand out. You are all to right a poem. It can be on anything you want it to be. Just keep it rated G. And after last times fiasco…" the teacher glared over at Tidus and Wakka, "I have chosen your partners…"

There was a huge groan from the class. "All right, here they are: Dona, your with Lenne. Wakka, your with Barthello. Tidus, your with Yuna…"

Yuna froze. She just gazed up from her desk and turned her head towards Tidus. He was tipping back in his chair with his arms behind his head and eyes closed. "I'll give you the rest of the class to talk about the project with your partner," the teacher said as he went back to his desk.

How did I end up with him? I mean, I wanted to talk with him, but what if he doesn't like me? OH NO! He's coming this way. What do I say to him?

"Hi there, I'm Tidus. Nice to meet you," he said with a smile.

"Hello, I...I'm Yuna," she said with a stutter.

"Well, ummm… I have an idea! I'm going to Wakka's party tonight. Meet me there and we can talk about the project. Sound good?" He asked.

"Ya, it sounds fine. Do you mind if I bring a few friends with me?" Yuna asked. She could feel her face getting redder by the second.

"Sure, I'm positive Wakka wont mind if I few more people show up. And even if he doesn't I'll take care of him for you." He winked and the bell rang. "See ya there, Yuna!" he shouted as he ran out the door and joined his friends.

Well, There you go. Yuna and Tidus's romance has begun. And what is instore for Tidus and Yuna at Wakka's party? Find out in the next chapter. Oh and don't forget to **Review, Please!  
**


	2. Wakka Party

**Eternal Chaos -**

**Chapter 2: Wakka's Party  
**

* * *

Chapter 2 is finally us and running (and it only took me a day to write). I hope you all enjoy Wakka's Party!

This is my first fanfic EVER. So I'm kind of just tumbling throught this. If you have anything good to say about my Fanfic please say it in my Review because I'm hoping that I did this right. . Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. And please Review!

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from FFX.

Summary: Yuna and Tidus are high school students ment for each other. But can there be a story without conflict? I think not... Rated:T

* * *

"I can't believe you got invited to Wakka's party, Yunie!" Rikku said, as she was about to stuff another chocolate chip cookie in her mouth. Yuna, Rikku, Lulu were sitting at their usual lunch table eating. 

"Ya, too bad I'm not going to be there to enjoy it…" Yuna said and then took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Why not!" Rikku and Lulu said in unison.

"I've never been to a party like that before. I'd feel too uncomfortable." Yuna said in a low voice.

"Yuna, don't worry, Rikku and I will be there with you all the way," Lulu said.

"Still…"

"Come on, Yunie! It'll be a blast! Plus you'll get to see _you-know-who_…" Rikku said slyly with a smile, "Please, Yunie…" Rikku gave Yuna a huge set of puppy eyes.

"Fine. But on one condition." Yuna said revealing a grin.

"What?"

"Rikku has to ask Gippal to the party." Yuna started to giggle. Rikku turned beat red. She couldn't say anything so she just shoved another cookie in her mouth. With that, Lulu started to laugh. Rikku eventually agreed and then the bell rang for everyone to go to their next class.

The rest of Yuna's day went by pretty fast. She found out that Tidus was in her Science class and her Al Bhed foreign language class. During her Science class she looked over at Tidus, who was goofing off as usual. When he noticed that Yuna was staring at him, he winked at her and went back to fiddling with his pen.

_Why do I feel so nervous when he's around? Every time he winks at me I just want to melt. I can't even control what I say. I hope the party goes alright tonight…_

The school bell rang and Yuna saw a girl run up to Tidus. She had short blonde hair and she looked like a model, she was perfect in every way. Perfect make up, perfect hair, perfect clothes, and perfect everything. But Yuna couldn't remember her name…

_Leblanc! That's her name. Wow, she looks close to Tidus._

Lulu waiting for her outside, "Have you seen Rikku anywhere?" Lulu asked.

"No, I just got here and I didn't see her when I stopped at my locker," Yuna said, "She probably somewhere eating a chocolate doughnut." Yuna and Lulu giggled.

Just then Rikku came running up to Lulu and Yuna, "You guys! You guys! Guess what…" she bounced, out of breath from running, "Gippal said yes! I asked him to go to the party with me and he totally said yes! I'm so excited! We'll all have to go out for some Cokie and celebrate!"

"Wow, Rikku, you finally asked him. I'm so proud of you!" Yuna said with a smile.

"And now you have to go to the party tonight, Yunie!" Rikku said.

Yuna's smile slowly faded. "Aw man, no fair!"

"Forget celebrating, we need to go home and get ready," Lulu commented. They all agreed and headed home.

**LATER AT HOME**

"Yunie, have you seen my dark blue tank top with the white lacing? I can't seem to find it anywhere…" Rikku whined from the next room.

"Last time a saw it anywhere was underneath your desk," Yuna screamed from the next room over.

"Found it!"

Yuna jumped into the shower. When she came out she brushed her hair and put on a white hoodie and a pair of dark blue jeans. She walked out of her room and tapped on Rikku's door. "Rikku, are you ready yet?" Yuna asked.

"Just about," She then jumped out of her room, "Yunie, are you really going to the party like _that_? Atleast let me put some make up on you and…"

"Nope. Stay away. You know I don't like make up."

"Just a little eye shadow… _please_?" Rikku then took out her greatest weapon of all: The puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. But just a little…"

"Yippy! Well, your already wearing a white hoodie, so we'll just go simple with a little bit of white on your eyes."

After Rikku finished, the two went down to the living room. "Who knows Yunie, maybe you'll get lucky and Tidus will ask you to the school dance that's in two days…"

"I highly doubt that. He can have any girl he wants in this school."

"Don't say that, Yunie." Just then the doorbell rang.

"That must be Lulu here to go to the party. Have fun with Gippal and I'll see you at the party. Bye, Uncle Cid!"

**WAKKA'S HOUSE**

"Well, here we are," Lulu said as she pulled up to the curb, "Let's go."

The two of them got out of the car and walked up to the door. They knocked on the door and a guy with short brown hair, who was clearly built, opened the door to reveal a house full of rowdy people and deafening music. "Name?"

"Yuna B. and Lulu. M.," Lulu said.

"Sorry. You two aren't on the list."

"But I'm suppose to meet someone here…"

"Too bad. If your not on the list, no admittance."

"It's alright Barthello, they're with me," said a voice from behind him. It was Tidus.

"If you say so, Tidus. Come in." The two girls entered the house. It looked as if Rikku wasn't there yet.

"If you don't mind, we can go talk outside in the backyard, Yuna," Tidus said.

Yuna looked at Lulu. "I'll be fine Yuna, go." Lulu said.

Tidus and Yuna made their way threw the crowed of people and out into the backyard. There was a pool, a few sets of lawn chairs, a garden, and a swinging bench. Tidus and Yuna sat down on the swinging bench. "So, do you have any ideas for the project?" Tidus asked.

"Not really. I haven't exactly given it much thought. Maybe we should write about something important to us. What's important to you Tidus?"

"I don't know. I guess I've never really bothered to wonder. What about you?"

"Me? Probably my friends and family. I never knew my Mom and my Dad died a few years back. But my Uncle and my friends are important to me."

Tidus looked up to the star filled sky. "Be thankful you don't have a father. Mine is just a drunken jerk."

"Don't say that…" Yuna said quietly. Tidus looked down at her. Tears welled up in Yuna's eyes, "I'd rather have any father than no father at all."

Yuna felt a warmth against her face. It was Tidus's hand. He turned her head towards him and wiped away the tears that were falling from Yuna's eyes

"Your eyes…don't cry." Tidus said softly. They sat there, staring into each other's eyes. Until Yuna said, "Lets talk about something happy. Maybe I can get to know you more."

"Alright, ask me anything you like."

Yuna was feeling a lot more comfortable around Tidus. "Ummm…Who do you like?" Yuna said with a smile. Tidus smiled back.

He scratched his head and said, "Well Yuna, to tell you the truth I don't think I've ever told anyone before. Promise not to tell?"

"Pinky swear," Yuna said as they locked pinkies.

Tidus leaned into Yuna's ear and whispered, "Leblanc."

At that very second, Yuna's heart shattered within her ribcage. But somehow she managed to keep her smile. Yuna couldn't say anything. Her breath had left her.

Tidus turned his head and said, "To tell you the truth, I've liked her for a long time. But she never seemed interested… Wait a minute. Yuna I have an amazing idea. What if you acted as my girlfriend to make Leblanc jealous! She'd have to go out with me then! Plus, you could make some guys jealous too, Yuna."

Tidus just grinned at her waiting for a response. For Yuna, this was all moving too fast for her to keep up with.

"If that's what you really want…" Yuna said hesitantly.

"Great! I'll meet you at the dance the day after tomorrow. I have to get back to the party but I'll see you then!" Tidus got up and left Yuna on the bench.

Yuna sat alone on the bench.

_Did that really just happen? I'm going to the dance with the most popular boy in school. But of course he would rather be going to the dance with Leblanc than with me. Rikku and Lulu will freak out when they hear about this. Oh my Yevan, I forgot about Rikku and Lulu. I have to get back to the party._

Yuna stood up and walked back inside to the party.

* * *

Well, there you have it. Yuna and Tidus are "dating". Did Rikku's date go well with Gippal? And the question that's on everyone's mind: What's instore for Yuna and Tidus at the dance? All your question's and more answered in: **Dancing Dreams** and don't forget to **Please Review!**  



	3. The Perfect Dress

**Eternal Chaos -**

**Chapter 3: The Perfect Dress  
**

* * *

This is my first fanfic EVER. So I'm kind of just tumbling throught this. If you have anything good to say about my Fanfic please say it in my Review because I'm hoping that I did this right. . Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. And please Review!

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from FFX.

Summary: Yuna and Tidus are high school students ment for each other. But can there be a story without conflict? I think not... Rated:T

* * *

Ok, let me first say that this part of the story went so long that I had to turn it into 2 chapters(or else it would have been a _really_ long chapter). In the first part: CHOCOLATE for Rikku. The second part: the school dance. The second part (chapter 4) will be up tomorrow.

* * *

Lulu and Rikku sat in shock. They couldn't even say anything to Yuna. She had just delivered the news of her and Tidus. The fact that they were "dating" in order to make Leblanc jealous and that Tidus was her date for the dance, but of course she had left out that part about her crying and her long gaze at Tidus under the stars. 

"…and then I went back inside to the party," Yuna said, "When I couldn't find you guys I just came back here." The three of them were sitting down in Yuna and Rikku's living room. Lulu and Rikku looked at each other wide-eyed.

"Wow Yunie, it sounds like you really _like_ him," Rikku said.

"I do not!" Yuna pouted while crossing her arms, "I'm just helping out a friend."

"And I wouldn't be one to talk, Rikku. What were you doing with Gippal? I didn't even see you two at the party."

Rikku gave a guilty smile. "Well, we got to the party, and I couldn't find you and Lulu so…Gippal and I decided to leave and go out to get a late night chocolate fix."

Yuna raised an eyebrow at Rikku. "Alright! Alright! We didn't even go to the party. We just wanted to spend some time together alone."

"Details, Rikku!"

"Fine…we went to the 'Yevon Eats' restaurant and got some food. But the best part of all was when he asked me to go steady with him and the part where he asked me to the dance. Apparently he's liked me for about as long as I've liked him."

"Well, I guess it looks like the only person who innocent in this whole thing is Lulu," Yuna said.

"Umm…well, not exactly…" Lulu said with a guilty expression.

"Lulu!" Yuna screamed.

"Well, there was this guy at the party, that I kind of like, and, well, apparently he likes me too. And he invited me to the school dance as well," Lulu said.

"Who is it Lulu? Spill!"

Lulu sighed, "Wakka…"

"I knew it, I knew it!" Rikku shouted.

Yuna smiled, "Wow. It looks like we all have a date for the dance! I'm so happy," Yuna gasped, "What will I wear?"

"Don't worry Yunie. We all have to get dresses for the dance. We can get them tomorrow. Oh goodie! Shopping time!" Rikku said with a victory dance, "And no baggie clothes for you, Yunie. Lulu and I are gonna get you something that will make the guys drool!"

Before Yuna could respond the phone rang. "I got it!" Yuna screamed, "Hello?"

"Hi, is Yuna there?" the voice on the other end asked.

"This is Yuna. May I ask who's calling?"

"Oh, sorry. It's me, Tidus." Yuna's eyes widened.

"Who is it Yunie?" Rikku asked.

Yuna placed her hand over the phone. And mouthed, "It's Tidus."

"Oh, Yunie. You gave him your phone number? Hehe!" Rikku giggled.

"No I didn't! I have no clue how in the world he got it…"

"Yuna are you still there?" Tidus asked on the other line. Rikku and Lulu ran to the phone in the next room to listen in on the conversation Tidus and Yuna were having.

"Yeah. But, umm, how did you get my number?"

"I know some people. Anyway the reason I'm calling is because I was wondering if you would meet with me tomorrow. If we're going to be spending a lot of time together I want to get to know you better. How about two in the afternoon in the park by the huge oak tree?"

"Ummm… sure, I guess so."

"Alright. I'll see ya then Yuna."

"Bye," Yuna said as she hung up the phone. Rikku and Lulu came running from the kitchen.

"Yunie's got a hot date for tomorrow. That settles it. Shopping in the early morning for the perfect dress followed by Yunie's date with Tidus. Then the next day is all dance prep time!" Rikku said as she skipped up to her room, "I'll se you guy bright and early tomorrow. I need to get some beauty sleep!"

"Night!" Yuna and Lulu said.

"Well, I could use some beauty sleep myself. I'll see you tomorrow morning Yuna. And don't be up too late, shopping with Rikku takes up a lot of energy," Lulu said.

"Night Lulu, drive home safe!"

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"I can't wait until we get to the Mall! First thing I do is go to the Sweets Store! So…much…chocolate…" Rikku started to drool.

"Oh no," Lulu said, "Last time we went to the Sweets shop we were there for hours! I saw so many sweets, I couldn't go near anything with sugar in it for weeks…"

"Yum…sugary goodness…" Rikku's drooling got worse.

"I swear to Yevon Rikku, that if you drool on my seats, I'll make sure that you wont be able to eat chocolate for a week…" Lulu said, giving her the glare of death from her rearview mirror. Rikku wiped the drool away with her arm. Yuna sat in her seat giggling.

Shortly after that the three girls arrived at the Mall. "I'll save the Sweets Store for after you guys leave. I can out shop you guys three times over!" Rikku said bouncing her way to the first dress shop.

"Over here Yunie! This one is perfect! Oh and this one too! Oh lookie! I wonder if they have this in blue…" Rikku shouted from across the store.

"Oh, Lulu, so far I haven't found anything that's really me," Yuna said with a sigh.

"Don't give up Yuna. I'm sure you'll find something that you like. Oh, I wonder if they have this in black…"

Yuna staid away from the dress shop that Lulu and Rikku were in and headed further down the mall. At around the third or forth store down, she decided, _What do I have to loose?_ And went inside.

She gazed the racks until she suddenly stopped. There was her perfect dress. It was everything she wanted. She immediately grabbed it off the rack. She didn't even need to try it on. She knew it was perfect. Somewhere out in the world, someone had made this dress especially for her.

She paid for the dress quickly and returned to the store where she left Lulu and Rikku. They were already walking out of the store. "Where have you been, Yunie? Lulu and I couldn't find you so we searched the store," Rikku asked.

"And when we didn't find you we decided that you must have gone to a different store," Lulu said calmly.

"And by the looks of it, we were right. Oh! Lookie lookie! Lulu and I both found our dresses!"

Yuna looked down at her watch, "Oh my Yevon! I'm going to be late to meet with Tidus!"

"I have to get going too. I'll come by tomorrow. It should be a day of facials, manicures, and beauty treatments," Lulu said as she walked towards the mall exit.

"Oh, goodie! Now I can hit the Sweets Shop! Bye Yunie, see ay at home!" Rikku shouted as she hopped away, "Good luck with Tidus!"

Yuna made her way out of the mall and onto the park. She had to sprint if she was going to make it home to drop of her dress and then get to the park on time.

By the time she got to the park, Tidus was already there. "I'm so sorry I'm late!" Yuna said, completely out of breath from running so fast.

"Hey, it's no problem. I've only been here for a few minutes," Tidus said grinning, "Let's go walk around on the path so that you can catch your breath." Tidus stood up and started to walk with Yuna. "So why were you late?"

"I was buying a dress for the dance tomorrow night. You'd be surprised at how hard it is to find a good looking dress…"

Tidus smiled, "I'm sure you would look beautiful in anything, Yuna."

Yuna blushed. "I'm not beautiful..." She whispered under her breath.

Tidus stopped dead in his tracks. When Yuna noticed she turned around to face him. He bent down so that he was eye level with Yuna. He put his arms on Yuna's shoulders and stared into her eyes.

_Why does he have to look so amazing? I feel like I could go swimming in his eyes. They're so hypnotizing._

"Yuna…don't ever let anyone tell you your not beautiful, because you are more beautiful than a thousand and one white roses," Tidus placed his right hand on Yuna's cheek, "and someone would have to be blind not to see it."

Yuna stared directly into Tidus's eyes and then broke off the stare. She smiled at him and screamed, "Catch me if you can!" And ran off down the path.

"Hey! No fair!" And Tidus went running after her. Yuna had of course forgotten one little detail: Tidus was on the blitzball team and could run a lot faster than she could.

It was only a matter of seconds before Tidus had caught up with her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Got ya!"

"Hey! Now who's not playing fair!" Yuna laughed along with Tidus.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about everything and anything they could think of. By the end of the day the two had become best friends.

"Favorite movie?" Yuna asked, taking another lick off of her chocolate ice cream.

"'Hypello Goes to Mars,'" Tidus said.

"No way! Mine too!" Yuna said, "Your turn."

"Umm…Favorite color?"

"Toughie…probably purple. You?"

"I'd have to go with blue."

"That's Rikku's favorite! Wow, look at the time, I should be going home about now."

"Yeah. Me too. Want me to walk you home?" Tidus asked.

"No thanks, I should be fine. I'll see you tomorrow at the dance."

"Ok. Look, Yuna... I've had a great time today. It's been the most fun I've had in a while. I hope we do it again really soon."

"Me too."

Yuna headed home alone finishing up her ice cream cone.

_This has been the best day ever._ She thought as she turned the doorknob and walked inside her house.

* * *

Well, tommorow is the school dance. Stay tuned. And **Please Review!**  



	4. Dancing Dreams

**Eternal Chaos -**

**Chapter 4: Dancing Dreams**

**

* * *

**Here it is! As I promised. The dance. I hope you all enjoy it! (Now think of how long it would have been if I had made the last 2 chapters as one... Oh god...)**  
**

* * *

This is my first fanfic EVER. So I'm kind of just tumbling throught this. If you have anything good to say about my Fanfic please say it in my Review because I'm hoping that I did this right. . Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. And **please Review**! 

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from FFX.

Summary: Yuna and Tidus are high school students ment for each other. But can there be a story without conflict? I think not... Rated:T

* * *

"I smell chocolate! Someone's been eating chocolate!" Rikku screamed, "Yunie, there you are… You smell of chocolate. Having you been eating chocolate without me, or dare I say it…Cokie?" 

Yuna giggled, "You always seem to know, Rikku. I had chocolate ice cream while I was out with Tidus."

"You had chocolate without me…and you didn't even bring anything back for me?" Rikku whined.

"Not this time. But next time I will, I promise."

"So Yunie, tell me, how did your _date_ go with Tidus?" Rikku said slyly.

"I'm not telling."

"But Yunie…"

"Good night Rikku, I'll see you in the morning."

Yuna walked up to her room, put on her pajamas and snuggled up with her favorite Moogle stuffed animal, and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of nothing other than Tidus.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Rise and shine, sleepy head!" Rikku said as she poked Yuna's shoulder, "It's already ten o'clock and your still sleeping. We need to get up and get ready for the dance. We only have until six tonight before we have to be out the door. That leaves us only eight hours to get ready. I give up Lulu. You try."

"Yuna get up. Or you shall have to face Lulu's morning wrath…" Yuna turned over and moaned, "Have it your way."

Lulu whispered something into Rikku's ear. Rikku giggled and ran out of the room. She returned with a glass of water. "Last warning," after a moment of silence Lulu said, "Your loss…" And at that moment Lulu dumped the glass of ice-cold water onto Yuna's head.

Yuna immediately sprung up, "AHHHHHH!…What the…!" Lulu and Rikku stood by Yuna's bed, laughing as Yuna wiped away the water.

After everyone was settled the three girls headed down stairs to get some breakfast. Rikku had a chocolate doughnut (her third one of the day, along with the 2 brownies and a chocolate covered strudel she had bought at the mall the day before), Lulu grabbed an orange, and Yuna grabbed the nearest box of cereal and started to pour it into her bowl.

"Since you three were so kind as to wake me up this morning," Yuna said in between a bite of her cereal, "what do the two of you have planned for today?"

Rikku grinned at Yuna, "Well, Lulu and I have talked and we have agreed to give you a make over," Yuna opened her mouth to object, but before she could get anything out Rikku interrupted her, "whether you like it or not."

Lulu cut in, "I'll be doing your nails and hair. While Rikku will be doing anything involving your face, meaning, make up, facials and so on."

"But when will you guys manage to get ready?" Yuna asked.

"We figure that only one of us will work on you at a time, we'll switch off every so often."

"Which reminds me Yunie. We haven't even seen your dress, I have no clue what to do with your make up," Rikku said.

After Yuna finished her cereal, she headed up stairs to grab her dress for the girls to look at. As she opened up the bag it was in, Rikku and Lulu both gasped, "It's perfect!"

"I know."

"Now that we've seen the dress, it's make over time!" Rikku screamed, hopping up the stairs to grab what she needed to work on Yuna.

Yuna put her bowl in the sink, "And so it begins…"

The rest of the day was spent pampering Yuna. By 5:30, Yuna was finished; she just had to put on her dress. Yuna walked up the stairs and into her room to put it on. When she had tied the last string in the back of the dress, there was a knock on her door. "Come in!"

Rikku entered and her mouth dropped, "Yunie… you look…amazing!"

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, oh, I almost forgot. I have a present for you!" Rikku said as she reached into her pocket.

Yuna tilted her head in question until she realize what was in Rikku's hand, "Rikku, it's…it's beautiful!"

Within Rikku's hands there laid a silver-chained necklace. Hanging from the chain was a heart-shaped onyx gemstone entangled within silver ivory. "I bought it at the mall after you left. Some how I knew it would be perfect for your dress and I was right." Rikku smiled at Yuna.

"But Rikku, I couldn't."

"Don't be silly, Yunie," Rikku said, "I bought it especially for you."

Lulu then walked into the room, "And these are for you too, Yuna." Lulu opened up her hand to reveal a pair of diamond earrings, "You really do look stunning."

Yuna thought she was going to cry, she threw her arms around Rikku and Lulu, "Thank you both so much. I'll never forget this."

Rikku broke the embrace, "Lulu and I still have to get our dresses on, so meet us downstairs."

Yuna glided down the stairs, where her Uncle Cid and cousin, Brother, were waiting.

"Wow, Yuna you look beautiful," her uncle said.

"Thanks!" Yuna then sat down on a chair, awaiting Rikku and Lulu.

Rikku came down first, wearing a knee-length, dark blue dress that tided around the neck, leaving her entire back exposed, a great fit for Rikku.

Next down the stairs was Lulu, wearing a long black gowned, with flared sleeves and a super-tight waist. Classic Lulu.

"Time to get going, Yuna," Lulu said as she walked the rest of the way down the stairs.

"I'll meet you guys there. Gippal is picking me up so we can get there at the same time. Good Luck!" Rikku said.

"Bye Uncle Cid!"

"Have fun Yuna."

**AT THE DANCE**

Lulu and Yuna got out of the car and walked towards the school doors to the auditorium where the dance was being held.

"Nervous?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah," Yuna said, "You go in first!"

"Alright, I'll see you in there." Lulu walked inside and Yuna was left out side with the butterflies floating around in her stomach. And then she opened the door and stepped inside. Like magic, a new song started to play. "Real Emotion." One of Yuna's favorites.

As she entered, the entire ballroom froze to see who it was. No one could seem to figure it out.

Yuna stood at the top of the stairs. Yuna looked like a princess, her dress was truly perfect for her. It had no straps. The dress itself was made of white silk, but the part covering her upper body was overlapped in a glittering, see-through lace, revealing the white silk beneath it. At the waist, the glittery lace branched of into two opposite directions, leaving the front part as uncovered white silk.

Yuna's necklace and earrings were sparkling in the lights. Yuna's faced glowed like an angel. Rikku had done an amazing job with Yuna's make up. Her lips were glossy and the eye shimmer on her eyes made them look even more beautiful.

Lulu had also done a terrific job. Yuna's hair was pulled up with the exception of two curled strands of hair on each side of her face. Lulu had even put glitter in her hair for an extra touch. Yuna looked like a goddess.

Yuna descended down the stairs towards the room full of people in awe. Yuna joined Lulu and the bottom of the staircase "What are they all staring at?" Yuna asked Lulu.

"You." Yuna's eyes widened in surprise, it finally struck her: she looked stunning. She gazed around the room at all the people staring at her. It was then that she spotted Tidus. He was staring wide-eyed at her from across the room. His jaw was dropped and it looked like he couldn't even speak.

Yuna started to make her way towards him. All the people around her parted like the sea to watch her move. She stopped in front of Tidus, "Hi there."

"Hel…Hello…" Tidus was so in shock that he was stuttering. Yuna giggled.

"Yuna, you look…amazing."

"Thank you."

"I'll go get us some punch." Tidus the headed towards the punch table on the other side of the room.

Behind where Tidus had been, Yuna spotted Leblanc. She was wearing an extremely revealing pink dress. Leblanc made eye contact with Yuna and started to walk over towards Yuna. "How you doing there, love?" Leblanc said snobbishly.

"I'm fine thanks," Yuna said with distain in her voice.

"Look love, Tidus is mine. Get near him and face the consequences of the Great Leblanc!"

"Tidus is _my_ date for the dance, so back off," Yuna said in almost a whisper. With that Leblanc took of in the opposite direction of Yuna.

Yuna felt extremely weird standing in the dance floor alone with everyone staring at her. And then as if a switch went off, all the guys in the crowd ran up to her and asked her to dance with them. It was too many people at once, so Yuna just picked out a random guy and started to slow dance with him.

After about three songs, and three different guys, Yuna spotted Rikku with Gippal. Yuna ran over to Rikku to say hi. Just about all the guys in the room followed Yuna. "Hey Yunie. Where's Tidus?"

"I don't know. I saw him once, then I was bombarded by so many guys I lost him."

"I told ya, you look hot Yunie," Rikku said with a giggle.

One hour and twelve slow dances later, Yuna still had yet to see Tidus again. She ran up to Gippal and said, "Can I borrow your coat, just for a second. I'll leave it right outside the door."

He nodded and handed it to her. Yuna ran to the bathroom, avoiding as many people as she could. In the bathroom she put on Gippal's coat and snuck out of the bathroom and to the door leading outside.

She walked around the corner and found Tidus staring off onto the football field. "What's the matter Tidus?" Yuna asked.

Tidus sighed, "Leblanc seems to be pissed at me. When I asked her to dance, she said it would be a while. What's wrong with me?"

Yuna sat down next to Tidus; he still refused to look at her. "Nothing's wrong with you, Tidus." When he still didn't respond, she moved right in front of his face, "And don't let anyone tell you differently…"

Tidus stood up and took Yuna's hand, "Let's go." Yuna was blushing as she walked.

They headed inside to the dance. When they got inside the song "A Thousand Words" was playing. "I love this song!" Yuna said.

Tidus knelt down onto one knee and said, "Will you honor me with a dance, Yuna?"

Yuna blushed, "Yes."

They made their way to the center dance floor. Yuna put her arm on Tidus's shoulder and her other in Tidus's hand. Tidus put his other hand on Yuna's waist. The two were amazing. They glided across the dance floor. In mid-song the people around Yuna and Tidus stopped and watched them dance together.

When the song ended. The room clapped, everyone in the room had been watching them in awe.

The next song started and it was another slow song. Tidus wrapped his arms around Yuna's waist, while she put her arms around his neck. She placed her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. To them, there was no one else in the room, just each other.

"Let's get out of here," Tidus said.

"But what about Lebl…" Tidus had placed his finger on her lips.

"Shhhh…come with me."

They headed for the door. Yuna turned around just once to find Lulu dancing with Wakka and Rikku dancing with Gippal. Yuna had never been happier. And in that moment Yuna thought:

_How could this get any better?_

_

* * *

_If that's not romance, I don't know what is. But before I end this I want to give a big THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed, it really does mean a lot to me. It keeps me writtting. The more reviews I get, the more I'm gonna want to write.

* * *

Anyways, I'm off to an anime covention tomorrow so look for an update on Monday, where we will find out what's going to happen with Yuna and Tidus, and I can tell you all right now...it's gonna be good! And don't forget to **Review, please!**


	5. Now and Forever

**Eternal Chaos -**

**Chapter 5: Now and Forever  
**

**

* * *

**We have finally made it to chapter number 5! Woohoo! This story is chapter is truely touching. All of you who have liked the previous chapters will love this one! It's my favorite so far, I can tell you that much. I did have a little bit of writers block while trying to start it though. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**  
**

* * *

This is my first fanfic EVER. So I'm kind of just tumbling throught this. If you have anything good to say about my Fanfic please say it in my Review because I'm hoping that I did this right. . Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. And **please Review**! 

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from FFX.

Summary: Yuna and Tidus are high school students ment for each other. But can there be a story without conflict? I think not... Rated:T

* * *

Tidus and Yuna had left the school dance together. As they walked down the path Yuna tripped over a crack. Before she hit the ground, Tidus had caught her and cradled her in his arms. 

"Are you alright?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah, thanks for catching me," Yuna said blushing.

Tidus continued to walk down the path with Yuna in his arms, "No problem. Anytime."

"You don't need to carry me. I must be heavy."

"It's fine. Your as light as a feather," Tidus said with a smile, "I just wanted to carry you until I was positive you were ok. I wouldn't want someone as pretty as you getting hurt."

Yuna's face turned a bright shade of red. "I'm fine! I promise."

Tidus let Yuna down and continued to walk.

Tidus took Yuna's hand as they walked down the path to the park. Yuna gazed down at her hand in his. She could not think of a single place she would rather be. It was at that moment that it hit her.

_Why do I have this feeling in my stomach? And my legs feel like jello. I couldn't. No, it's impossible. There's no way I could be…in love._

"Yuna…" Tidus said as he stopped walking. Yuna lifted her head to meet Tidus's eyes.

"There are so many things I want to tell you, Yuna. But I don't know where to start. I guess I've just been fooling myself all night. But I refuse to do it any longer. So I'll tell you…everything."

Tidus paused and then continued, "When I got to the dance tonight, Leblanc was already there. I hadn't seen you yet so I did my best to try and avoid her. But she saw me and came running up to me. She asked me who my date for the dance was." Tidus looked away from Yuna.

"But before I could answer her, I saw the most beautiful thing I have ever seen before. A girl entered the room. She looked like an angel straight from heaven. She started to walk towards me. I froze and stared to wonder who this angel was. When she finally approached me I realized who it was. It was you, Yuna."

Yuna started to blush. "For the first time in my life, I was actually nervous around a girl. I was so overcome that the only thing I could do was go get punch to try to collect my thoughts.

When I came back from the punch table, Leblanc asked me to dance. So I did. After the dance with her I saw you dancing with another guy. I felt like I had been stomped on, so I went outside to think. Next thing I know, you came outside to find me.

I needed to find something out. So I asked you to dance with me. When we danced I felt something there, a connection, something that had been missing when I danced with Leblanc. When the second song started and you put your head on my shoulder, I just wanted to be alone with you." Tidus took Yuna's hands and faced directly towards her.

"Since our time together yesterday, I haven't been able to think of anything other than you. Your always on my mind now." There was a small pause between both Tidus and Yuna. She didn't know what to say or even what to think of everything that was going on around her.

Yuna's eyes twinkled like the stars in the sky high above her. Tidus tucked a piece of Yuna's hair behind her ear that had fallen out from her tumble earlier. His face moved slowly towards Yuna's face.

"Yuna, it's the way that you look at me. It's how your heart is so pure. Your smile, your eyes. The way you make me feel when I'm near you…"

Tidus wrapped his arms around Yuna. The moonlight sparkled off of Yuna's dress.

"Yuna…It's the way that you make me fall in love with you…" Tidus whispered.

Yuna's eyes widened and her breath was taken away, "What?"

"I love you, Yuna."

Yuna squeezed her arms around Tidus. "I love you, too."

Tears of happiness ran down her face as the two lovers stood in their embrace.

Yuna gazed up at Tidus, who returned the look. Yuna rose to her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around Tidus's neck while he leaned in and at that moment, the two had finally attained their long awaited kiss.

Yuna's heart jumped. As they pulled away from each other Tidus said, "That was the most magical thing that has ever happened to me. No. _You _are the most magical thing that has ever happened to me."

Yuna giggled and said, "Tidus, I want to be with you forever. Just don't break my heart…"

"I promise I never will."

Yuna and Tidus sat down on a near by bench. Yuna laid her head down against Tidus's chest. He held her in his arms and fiddled with her hair. When he felt her getting cold he covered her with his jacket.

Eventually Yuna said, "We should probably be getting back to the dance. Rikku and Lulu are probably really worried about me. I've been missing for over an hour."

"If that's what you want."

The couple got up and headed back to the dance. Before they entered the school Yuna asked, "Tidus are we telling everyone about us? I mean, it might hurt your social status."

"Yuna, I love you. I don't care what anyone thinks or what they might do to me. I want everyone to know I love you."

Yuna was so happy she threw her arms around Tidus and gave him a huge hug. She didn't actually believe he meant it but she didn't care, the fact that he had said it was enough for her. When they were ready Tidus gave her his arm and asked, "You ready?"

Yuna nodded as she took his arm and entered inside. Before she could take a breath, Lulu and Rikku came running up to Yuna and Tidus with Gippal and Wakka close behind.

"Yunie! Where have you been! Lulu and I have been looking everywhere for you! We thought you might have gone home," Rikku shouted.

"Nope. We're just fine," Yuna grinned. Rikku was so excited to see Yuna that she didn't even notice Tidus standing next to Yuna. She looked back and forth between the two.

"And just what were the both of you doing?" Rikku asked.

Tidus and Yuna looked at each other and said, "Nothing."

Rikku raised an eyebrow. Lulu, Wakka and Gippal all agreed that Yuna and Tidus looked suspicious.

Yuna sighed, "Alright. How about this? The six of us go out for lunch tomorrow. We'll explain everything to you guys then." Rikku wanted to object but before she could Tidus and Yuna were already heading for the dance floor.

As the two headed to the dance floor center Leblanc stopped in front of them, blocking them from their path. "Excuse me. But your in our way," Tidus said. Yuna just stared down at the dance floor.

"Don't be silly, love. I heard all about you and this…thing," Leblanc said.

"What do you mean?" Tidus asked harshly.

"Don't play dumb, love. The part about how you've been using this piece of trash," Tidus's eyes grew narrow at those last few words, "to try to make me jealous so that I'd be yours. Let's just skip the rest and get to the part where we dance the night away."

Yuna continued to stare down at the floor. Feeling worse than she ever had before.

"No," Tidus said. Yuna's head snapped to Tidus face.

"What did you just say, love?" Leblanc asked.

"You heard me, no." Everyone around the three of them started to stare. "I love Yuna."

Tidus put his arm around Yuna's shoulder pulled her into him. Yuna just stared forward wide-eyed, not believing what she was hearing as her head laid against Tidus's stomach. "Plus she loves me too. And I will not stand you talking about her that way!"

"You'll regret this, loves," Leblanc said as she stormed off. Yuna looked up at Tidus. He gazed down and winked at her. Yuna smiled as Tidus guided her to the middle of the dance floor.

"I will always love you," Tidus whispered in Yuna's ear as they danced, "now and forever."

* * *

Awwwwwwww... Wasn't that sweet? Now that there is love in the air will it withstand Leblanc's plotting? Can love really conquer all? Find out in the next chapter. Most likely up with in the next two days, now that I'm back from the anime convention (which rocked!)  
Oh ya and **Please Review!**  



End file.
